A firefighter's coat normally includes a body portion and a collar portion. The body portion and the collar portion are constructed of an outer shell layer which is flame resistant and an intermediate liner which is a moisture barrier layer and an inner layer liner which is a thermal barrier. These layers may be three separate distinct layers or one or two members.
In one type of construction in the past, the intermediate or moisture barrier of the collar portion is attached to the shell and to the inner liner by means of stitching at the neck line. Such stitching extends through all three layers, from the outside to the inside. This construction completely encloses the intermediate moisture barrier and prevents any sealing of holes caused by stitching. This is an objectionable construction in that water may seep through the stitched portions and engage the wearer of the coat.
In another known type of construction, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,759, in an attempt to provide a waterproof collar, the intermediate liner or moisture barrier, is "free floating" and is not attached to the shell or to the inner liner at the collar portion. Thus, there is no stitched portion through which water may seep. However, such a collar portion is not stabilized. The free floating moisture barrier frequently presents problems, such as bulging at the collar and difficulty sometimes occurs in donning the coat.